Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{10q}{10} + \dfrac{6q}{10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{10q + 6q}{10}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{16q}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{8q}{5}$